


(Гондору) Асгарду не нужен король

by JiMoHou, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: R-NC-21 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiMoHou/pseuds/JiMoHou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: После победы над Таносом Тор возвращается в Новый Асгард. Кстати, Тони Старк жив. И Хеймдалль. И асгардцы. И вообще все живы. Ну, кроме…
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: R-NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636996
Kudos: 19





	(Гондору) Асгарду не нужен король

**Author's Note:**

> вуайеризм

Все-таки это оказалась Исландия.

Сам Тор, вероятнее всего, выбрал бы Норвегию - как завещание отца.  
Но когда маленький кораблик, неся горстку уцелевших, влетел в атмосферу Земли, именно исландское правительство первым заявило, что кому как не потомкам беженцев понять других беженцев, и – предоставило в распоряжение асгардцев западные фьорды Вестфирдир, лежащие в стороне от основных туристических маршрутов.

Прежних вождей больше не было, и потому пришлось выдвигаться другим лидерам – мастерам, сейдконам, главам гильдий и цехов, целителям и ремесленникам. Таким, как Вигдис Бьярнадоттир, бывшая экономка дворца, а ныне – управляющая хозяйством всего Нового Асгарда; молодой Лейф Гуннарссон, наладивший в полевых условиях работу первого походного госпиталя; кузнецы братья Стурссоны, воссоздавшие в мидг… земных условиях технологию плавки знаменитой асгардской стали; вдова начальника дворцового караула Биргитта Йонсдоттир, принявшая под своё крыло всех асгардских сирот.  
Уже на следующий день у них был свой тинг, а ещё через день – и свой альтинг.

Да, Асгард был расой воинов, но эйнхерии пали в битве с воинством Хэлы на Радужном мосту, а оставшиеся – в основном новобранцы, не участвовавшие в последнем бою, - первое время и впрямь, вооружившись до зубов всем, что оставалось, несли неусыпную стражу вокруг маленького поселения. Однако, в конце концов, в этом не было никакого смысла, и последние воины Асгарда отложили свои щиты и мечи, променяв их на кирки, топоры, лопаты… и непривычные мидгардские механизмы.

Тор честно хотел вернуться. Но сначала нужно было вместе со Стражами мотаться по всей галактике, потом биться с Таносом, потом быть побитым Таносом, потом искать Таноса по всей галактике, снова сражаться, снова терпеть поражение, потом побеждать Таноса, возвращать Вселенную в прежнее состояние, возвращать всех распылённых Перчаткой …  
Тор отлично знал, как быть Героем и Спасителем Вселенной. Как быть правителем маленького поселения Новый Асгард придумать пока не получалось.  
Нет, подданные (а подданные ли теперь?) были рады его видеть, приветствовали почтительно и немного выжидательно.  
Но… договаривался с мидгардцами в конце концов не он, обустраивал жизнь в маленьком поселении тоже не он, и даже из горящего Асгарда их спас не он.  
Он умел и любил сражаться. Он готовился на роль Всеотца, но здесь не мог отделаться от мысли, что сейчас Новому Асгарду гораздо нужнее был бы его брат – с его магией, с его серебряным языком, с его изобретательством и созиданием.  
Даже Мьёлльнир был бы сейчас нужнее, но творческую силу Мьёлльнира Тор так и не успел по-настоящему освоить, - все время нужна была его разрушительная сторона.

После общей победы Тор, как потерянный, бродил по штаб-квартире Мстителей среди ликующих товарищей. И когда Тони Старк, пьяный от радости, ткнул его кулаком в бок:  
\- Ты чего, здоровяк? Всё же хорошо! Все же вернулись! –  
Тор веско уронил:  
\- Не все.  
И Тони – яркий, жизнерадостный Тони - стушевался, не найдя, что ответить. 

Вернувшийся из небытия вместе с половиной асгардцев Хеймдалль водил Тора по поселению, уютно устроившемуся в долине Локинхамрадалюр (мидгардское название звучало как песня и грело душу, хотя и никак не могло быть связано с… ни с кем. Тор бы знал).  
Они шли мимо общинного дома – длинного, приземистого - первой постройки на новой земле.  
Мимо жилых домов – в большинстве своём из грубого дикого камня, иногда из брёвен или странных искусственных мидгардских материалов, с торфяными крышами и низкими каменными оградами – для прочности и стойкости в пору зимних пронизывающих ветров.  
Мимо робко зеленеющей ясеневой рощицы – над её возрождением трудились все сейдконы Нового Асгарда и вообще все, в ком оставалась хотя бы частичка сейдра (в обезлесевшей Исландии деревья были на вес золота… вот только золота у беженцев тоже больше не было).  
Мимо кузниц, мельниц, хозяйственных построек и чахлых полей, мимо пастбищ и левад (местных низкорослых лошадок, как и толсторунных овец, исландцы щедро выделили гостям).  
Мимо маленькой геотермальной станции, энергии которой пока вполне хватало для обогрева жилищ и поддержания Горнила Душ, но смотрительницы теплиц – как слышал Тор - уже подавали заявки на расширение системы теплоснабжения.

Привратник был по-прежнему немногословен, но по-новому излучал некоторую неуверенность в себе. Он по-прежнему мог видеть и движение комет в далеких галактиках, и гад морских ползучий ход, но казалось - и его самого, и (чудилось ему) окружающих терзали смутные сомнения: что толку уметь увидеть тёмные ночные грешки последнего дворфа Нидавеллира и не суметь разглядеть корабль Таноса на встречном курсе?  
Привратник по-прежнему всматривался в глубины Вселенной, но не находил себе места среди этих людей. Тор начинал опасаться, что тоже не найдёт.

По накатанной дороге вдоль широко разлившейся, но мелкой, как и все здесь, местной речки они почти дошли до устья Аднар-фьорда, когда со стороны уцелевшего глаза Тор заметил рогатый силуэт.  
Раскинув руки, как будто собирался обнять весь мир – или только одного-единственного человека – золотой Локи стоял на уступе над маленьким каменистым водопадом. Нет, не стоял – парил. Словно над главной площадью Асгарда. Или над широким трапом корабля-спасителя.  
Тор и сам встал как вкопанный.  
\- Тебя не было, - осторожно сказал Хеймдалль. - Меня не было. Людям надо было во что-то верить.  
Кто бы мог подумать! Какая ирония: не Одину-Всеотцу, не Тору-громовержцу, не Тюру-воину, не сладкоголосой Фрейе или мудрой Фригге – первый алтарь на новой земле Асгарда был поставлен … Локи!  
Вот куда пошло всё уцелевшее золото Асгарда!  
У Тора враз ослабели колени. «Ваш спаситель здесь!» - услышал, словно наяву. Захотелось – завыть. 

Локи, изваянный неизвестным асгардским мастером, стоял прямо на камнях, без постамента – как живой. Гордо вздымались изогнутые рога, развевался широкий плащ. Парадные княжеские доспехи не скрывали мускулистой фигуры… по правде сказать, они вообще мало что скрывали.  
Тор покосился на отполированную до блеска выдающуюся часть статуи. Хеймдалль неожиданно смутился:  
\- А, это…кхм… молодицы наши постарались. Говорят, мол, благоприятствует деторождению.  
Тор непроизвольно воззрился на Хеймдалля:  
\- Но ведь…  
\- Да знают они, что это ты – бог плодородия! И верят, что твоё покровительство поможет зачать и родить... но вот покровительство Локи позволит ребёнку выжить. Выжить в любом мире. А нашему народу сейчас это важно.

Летающая лодка – крылатый скиф – пронеслась у них над головами и с плеском плюхнулась на мелководье, подняв тучу брызг. Асгардские скифы прекрасно летали в разреженной митгардской атмосфере, но почему-то – только над сушей. Над морем или вот – над каменистыми исландскими речками – они с изяществом перекормленной утки в прудовом садке приводнялись прямо возле берега.  
Сейдмастера работали над этим.  
Из-за борта скифа Тору неловко поклонились молодая сейдкона с косами, заплетёнными в сложную традиционную вязь, и парень в ветровке и джинсах.  
\- Ты ведь специально сюда направила, - возмущённо зашипел парень.  
\- Ну и что? – отбивалась сейдкона. – Я хотела получить благословение…  
\- От короля?  
\- От принца, дурак!  
Молодая пара, переругиваясь, полезла через бортик. На обоих были предусмотрительно надеты высокие резиновые сапоги.

Тор, делая вид, что ничего не слышал, вновь аккуратно покосился на Хеймдалля.  
Хеймдалль пожал плечами:  
\- Никто не выживает лучше Локи.  
Тор дёрнулся:  
\- Ты… что-нибудь знаешь? Видел?  
Хеймдалль покачал головой:  
\- Я не могу по-прежнему доверять своему зрению, ты же знаешь.

Золотой Локи, выживальщик и сейдмадр, стоял на новой земле, как символ возрождения Золотого Асгарда. Асгарда, которому мёртвый принц был, похоже, нужен больше, чем живой король.

Юнцы вытолкали свою лодку на берег и, повозившись ещё немного, улетели.

На берегу осталось большое жёлтое яблоко. Несколько таких же горкой лежали у ног Локи. Рядом стояла чаша с вином.  
А на шее – Тор только сейчас заметил - висело ожерелье из крупных красных ягод.  
\- Это смертные, - с застарелым недоумением пояснил Хеймдалль. – Некоторые из них поклоняются ему как богу. Особенно женщины.  
\- Они больше не считают, что он хотел завоевать их мир?  
Хеймдалль пожал плечами:  
\- Они – странные. Водят вокруг него хороводы и украшают венками. Один раз, - поколебавшись, добавил он, - плясали и били в большой… м-м… барабан… бубен. Я разогнал.  
Тор представил мидгардских женщин и девушек – почему-то в длинных белых рубахах, водящих хоровод вокруг его брата. Вокруг статуи его брата. Как они надевают венок на рогатый шлем… гладят по плечам, по рукам, по…  
Тор сглотнул.  
\- Я побуду тут немного, - сказал он. 

Светило солнце. Золотой рогатый Локи по-прежнему обнимал весь мир. Тор привалился спиной к ногам мертвого брата и закрыл глаза. Негромко шумел маленький водопад. Нагретый солнцем металл казался тёплым - словно живым.  
Прости, сказал Тор. И - я сожалею, сказал Тор. И - я не знаю, как жить без тебя.

Было удивительно уютно – как дома, в детстве, когда приходил в палаты брата, усаживался на медвежью шкуру, вполуха слушал, что там этот заучка вещает вычитанного из умных книжек. Тогда тоже обязательно рядом стояло блюдо с яблоками – золотыми, асгардскими – только руку протяни.  
Тор протянул руку и машинально прихватил яблоко, откусил сразу половину. Притёрся затылком, щекой к твёрдому бедру.  
Выдающееся достоинство – предмет торовой отчаянной юношеской зависти – оказалось прямо перед носом. Неизвестный ваятель не льстил погибшему принцу – Тор как никто знал это.  
Почему-то захотелось прикоснуться – погладить. В конце-то концов всем можно…

Он снова притёрся щекой – к шелковистому, гладкому, тёплому… твёрдому. Вдохнул запах – нагретого металла. Локи всегда пахнул свежестью; морозной – сказал бы Тор сейчас… знать бы тогда! Скольких бед можно было бы избежать!  
_… Пахнул свежестью и был гладким везде – от безбородого лица до того самого места. Они тогда ржали над ним, молодые жеребцы: «Ты, Локи, как дева! Воин должен быть могуч, вонюч и волосат!» - Брат злился, уходил… Сиф, правда, тоже злилась, но с ней так не часто шутили – она срывалась мгновенно и яро. А Локи мстил. Изощрённо и холодно. Как после того случая, когда они застали его в купальне.  
Что их втроём занесло тогда в самый дальний бассейн? А там оказался Локи.  
Тор помнил, как бездумно шёл всё вглубь и вглубь бесконечных асгардских купален – мимо бассейнов с тёплой водой, с холодной водой, с горячей водой. С водой из-за края мира. Мимо залов отдохновения, залов массажа, лечебных залов и залов веселья. Распахивал двери, отдёргивал занавески – хозяин, наследник, вождь. Его окликали, смеялись, манили, звали, а он шёл в никуда, помахивая Мьёлльниром, и Фандрал в обнимку с Вольштаггом тащились за ним.  
Он бы, может, и не свернул под незаметную арку, если б не услышал оттуда рваные вздохи. Отдёрнул лёгкий занавес и замер. Он даже не сразу понял, кто это – в невообразимо напряжённой позе изогнулся на низком ложе: Тор никогда не видел брата с такого ракурса. Только глаза ослепила словно светящаяся изнутри кожа, да белое, гладкое - какое-то абсолютно совершенное - горло, по которому равномерно двигался кадык.  
И так же равномерно двигалась рука на немалом локином достоинстве._

_Нет, собственноручные утехи не были в Асгарде чем-то запретным. Скорее – непонятным: зачем услаждать себя в одиночку, ужель не можешь найти развесёлую подружку или же собрата-щитоносца, чтоб совместно порадовать тело?  
Тор знал, что Локи – как и он сам - совсем не чужд постельных утех – что с девами, что с юношами, а вот поди ж ты: раскинулся здесь, вдали ото всех, нагой и одинокий, как будто… как будто ему и не нужен никто!  
Тор как заворожённый следил за тёмно-розовой головкой, то исчезающей в судорожно сжатом кулаке, то вновь выскальзывающей с едва слышным влажным звуком. Он не сразу понял (а когда понял – обдало удушливым жаром), что эта напряжённая изогнутая поза – неспроста, а оттого, что два влажно поблёскивающих пальца в такт прерывистым вздохам скользят, исчезая, между раздвинутых ягодиц.  
Тор непроизвольно и сам задышал чаще, облизывая губы. Над ухом взволнованно сопели.  
Щеки обычно бледного Локи непривычно алели, острый кончик языка в такт ускорившемуся движению руки раз за разом проскальзывал по губам, словно пытаясь что-то произнести.  
Тор весь подался вперёд, жадно ловя невнятно срывающееся: «Т… Т…!» - понять, наконец, чьё, чьё же имя сейчас прозвучит.  
Ритм движений вдруг сломался, стал рваным, прерывистым, как и всхлипы, все тело Локи напряглось, поджались ядра, готовясь выплеснуться. Тор аж пальцами пошевелил от усердия: так захотелось аккуратно сжать в руке, покатать по ладони, помогая…  
Мьёлльнир выпал из ослабевших пальцев прямо на ногу Фандралу. Фандрал взвыл, Вольштагг заржал.  
Локи вскинулся, вскрикнул высоко и отчаянно, бурно фонтанируя семенем и распахивая невидящие глаза, и пока ладонь его ещё бездумно продолжала выдаивать последние капли, на лице постепенно проступал ужас – узнавание – неверие - и, наконец, холодная, запредельная ярость.  
Одним гибким движением он взметнулся перед остолбеневшей троицей, вскинул руку в проклинающем жесте (как иголками прошило их разъярённым сейдром) и – рассыпался зеленым вихрем.  
А Тор остался с разинутым ртом, слабостью в коленях и тяжестью в паху._

_Вот и всё, казалось бы. И забыть бы.  
Забыть не удавалось. Да и не хотелось – забывать.  
Не помогало ничего – ни пиры, ни весёлые девицы, ни тренировки на арене до изнеможения. Мьёлльнир не радовал.  
Стоило только закрыть глаза - на изнанке век виделось, как влажно поблёскивающие пальцы скрываются меж упругих ягодиц.  
Видно, слишком изощрённое проклятие кинул оскорблённый Локи в братца и его приятелей.  
Фандрал, лёгкий нравом и самый, пожалуй, сообразительный, быстрее остальных понял, что безудержный трах с девицами в тавернах помогает ненадолго, и кинулся Локи в ноги, прося пощады и снисхождения. Тор не знал точно, на чём они поладили – и узнавать не хотел: все они об этом случае говорили мало.  
Вольштагг тогда как-то подозрительно быстро окрутил свою Гудрун, с которой до того неспешно женихался почти три года, и начал стругать детишек одного за другим, как будто бежал от чего-то. Как будто хотел любым путём забыть раз виденное.  
Тор мужественно терпел. Конечно, проклятие, как обычно и бывает, само развеялось через оборот-полтора старшей луны, но, не признаваясь себе, Тор об этом жалел.  
Локи тогда не разговаривал с ним около десяти лет._

Он вновь притёрся щекой, носом, всем лицом к отполированной до блеска выпуклости, как никогда желая почувствовать запах, ощутить тепло и мягкую твёрдость живого тела, попробовать на вкус!..  
На вкус было – как нагретый металл.  
Тор аж замычал от неудовлетворённости, неистово вылизывая, лаская, нежа губами и языком, делая то, чего, получается, так долго хотел, но так и не посмел сделать.

Показалось или нет, что бугорок чуть увеличился в размерах?  
В собственных штанах так точно потяжелело.  
Откуда-то сверху упал ехидный смешок.

Тор вскочил как ошпаренный, судорожно завертел головой.  
В чистом небе над Локинхамрадалюр никого не было. Только у Аднар-фьорда орали чайки.  
Лицо Локи было отрешённым и светлым – золотым. Красные бусы-ягоды ярко выделялись на груди.  
Тор вдруг взъярился, сам не понимая с чего. Смертные девицы, асгардские молодухи, сейдконы и сейдмадры, простые крестьяне, отдавшие последние ценности, и мастера, сотворившие памятник, – все, все они, казалось, имели больше прав на своего принца, бога и бывшего короля, чем он, Тор, на брата. Локи правил ими – пусть и под личиной Одина, знал их чаяния и отвечал на их запросы, и ни один из них не сдал его Тору, кстати. А теперь – любой может придти сюда и… и трогать! И Локи стоит здесь – по-прежнему нагой и одинокий – и открывает объятия каждому! И от каждого принимает подношения! А он, Тор?!  
Ревность и злость требовали немедленного выхода. Любого. Пусть даже неразумного. Тор рванул пояс давно ставших тесными штанов.  
Член словно сам прыгнул в руки. А на изнанке век вдруг вспыхнуло то самое – как два пальца скрываются между ягодиц: тесное, запретное… желанное.

\- Хор-роводы водят! Девки… лапают! – возмущённо взрыкивал Тор, не забывая при этом ожесточенно наяривать по напрягшемуся стволу. – Мой, никому не отдам! Не позволю-ю!.. МОЁ!!  
На жёлтый металл брызнуло белым.  
Тор отступил на шаг, тяжело дыша, – и тут содеянное накрыло его с головой. Норны, что ж я творю-то! Братнин алтарь осквернил! непотребством занимаюсь!.. Король Асгарда!.. Он украдкой зашарил глазами по сторонам, не видел ли кто, не прошмыгнул ли украдкой мимолетящий скиф…  
Никого и ничего не было.  
Только он сам, золотой Локи и солнце над ними.

Тор шагнул к брату, притянул к себе за шею, привычно стискивая в кулаке ворот его парадного доспеха, упёрся лбом в налобник шлема – как и всегда, они оказались одного роста, ни в чём не ошибся ваятель - лицом к лицу, глаза в глаза.  
– Локи, – горько выдохнул в твердо-каменные губы: – Локи… Прости.  
И замер: прямо в упор на него смотрел живой открытый ярко-зеленый глаз.


End file.
